In screw connection technology of electrical cable conductors for energy supply technology, for example, the fastenings of connecting elements, in particular, screw terminals, are required to end near the surface of the terminal body. In particular, the connecting elements must not project beyond the surface of the terminal body, since, after clamping and connecting the conductors, insulating layers are applied over the terminal body, for example, insulating sleeves. Any protrusion above the terminal body adversely affects the performance characteristics of these insulating layers.
Shearable screws are known from DE 10 2004 039 811 A1 and related EP 1 626 187 B1, which fulfill the stated requirements of permanent contact stability and current carrying capacity of the connecting elements, while involving simple handling.
A clamping body is known from EP 2 375 502 A1, into which multiple shearable screws may be threaded.
A fastening arrangement is known from DE 20 2006 008 314 U1 having a head part and a shaft part. A disk is rotatably held at the head part and on the shaft part. The head part and the disk are each covered with a functional coating. During tightening, the disk then does not perform a relative movement with respect to a component. During tightening, the head part always rotates on the disk, but the disk does not rotate on the component.
A device for terminal connection of electrical conductors is known from DE 25 14 206 A1, having a housing that holds a terminal, in which a screw connected to a clamp element may be fixed against a counter support electrically connected to the terminal. The terminal is then part of a U-shaped connecting element permanently anchored in the housing guiding the screw with a buttress thread between its arms provided with buttress thread segments perpendicular to its base forming the counter support.
A self-threading screw having a symmetrical thread profile for use in plastic is known from DE 32 07 975 A1. The flank angle continuously increases from the flank tip to the thread base.